Art Rules
Art Rules Rules for Fan Art Submissions for FanArt Monday: ⦁ Works containing explicit sexual content including, but not limited to nudity, depictions of sexual acts and gratuitous pinups will not be retweeted for Fan Art Monday. ⦁ Works in Progress will no longer be retweeted, if you are sending in the works, please submit a piece in its finished state. If you send in a work in progress to have it retweeted, the final image of the same composition will not retweeted in the future unless significant progress has been made on the piece (Adding color/a whole character). We encourage posting WIP's in the Unexpectables Discord! ⦁ Sketches as a finalized composition are fine, but please ensure that your image, or documentation of your fanart, is clear and easy to view. We want to see the work clearly so we can enjoy it! ⦁ Please do not submit photoshopped compositions or edited works that include another person's art or official artwork that does not belong to you. This includes using another's art for a fanart submission without permission, using another's art within a composition, creating compositions without creating the artwork involved. (ex: Labels with artwork taken from another fan's artwork, photoshopping heads on stock meme templates, or direct tracing.) ⦁ If you want to use labels or designs for stamps, carvings, sculpture, wood burning or other, please contact the artist of the original fan art for permission* ⦁ Tweets that include images of artwork should not contain any political commentary, racial or sexual discrimination, self-depreciation or absurdly offensive language or context. Talking about how you made the art, or what prompted you to make it is encouraged! ⦁ Please do not submit multiple tweets of artwork all at once! If you have drawn multiple pages of art please submit them all within one tweet. If you send multiple tweets only one of the submitted tweets will be selected from the submissions. Please do not spam art, we love to see it, but too much from one person is a lot to handle, and we have to be selective in those cases! ⦁ Please submit artwork to @_Unexpectables_ or use #TheUnexpectables ! Artwork posted on the #FanArt channel in the Unexpectables Discord will not be shown unless they have been submitted to the official twitter. ⦁ We encourage you put a signature, twitter tag or small watermark on your image to prevent reposting and theft, and also so viewers can know who made it with more clarity! Rules for Posting Art on the Wiki # Before uploading, check with the artist to make sure that they are OK having their work displayed on the wiki. If at any time an artist requests to have their work removed, notify an admin so it can be removed. # Confirm with the artist how they want to be credited - name and/or Twitter is typical. # Naming Files ## Name the file using a format that notes the subject and creator. Borky_fan_art_by_@fanartist.png ## If the creator gave the work a specific title, use it. Suplex_of_Desire_fan_art_by_@fanartist.jpg ## For multiple pieces of the same subject by the same artist, use numbering, Borky_fan_art_1_by_@fanartist.png Borky_fan_art_2_by_@fanartist.png # Everything should be labeled fan art unless you are 100% certain it is official. MontyGlu is the only one who decides what is official. # Every piece of art must have a caption that notes the subject or title, whether it is fan art '''or '''official, and credit the artist. You can use the filename (minus the file extension and underscores) if you used the format in section 3 above. Category:Meta